Endless Dream
by Ikazuchi16
Summary: Whats out there? are people out there strong? are those legends real? Ryo and Den have always asked themselves questions like that but never really pursued them, until now, follow them as they go on their adveture, for their endless dream.


_**Endless Dream**_

Chapter 1: We need to get a life.

There once was a man named…. You know what, lets just start the story cause we all know it's not about him.

* * *

The world is vast, full of knowledge, people with incredible power, legends are born and forgotten, and history is made.

Well history is about to be made as two idiots try not to get their sorry asses lost at sea.

"Ryo do you know where we're going?".

"Yes, we are going weast my friend!"

"uh, Ryo I think you mean east".

"Nooooo, I mean weast as in the w on the compass".

"…. Let me see that compass".

"Ryo this is west".

"oooooh, so that's why we've been going in circles".

"I swear if you're not killed by the end of the month, god must really like you".

* * *

Our story begins with two boys of eighteen and seventeen sailing on a boat…. Well not really a boat, rather a rickety canoe with dried up wood and sails that seem to have holes in them.

Sitting in the boat were said two boys, the boy of eighteens name was Ryo ishitaki, his skin was a tan color indicating that he was of African decent. He is wearing a black open hoodie with blue flames licking the bottom of the hood, his pants were black and baggy with blue flames at the bottom. he was wearing a white shirt under the open hoodie and black shoes with white stripes going up them. His hair was black with white tips and went down into spikes that covered his ears and eyes. His eyes with orange as a sunrise.

The other boy of seventeen was Denmura Ryuusei, Den for short, he had long dark brown hair that reached down to his back. He was wearing a black gi top with yellow tribal designs circling the sleeves to his shoulders. He was wearing black gi pants. He wore red training shoes. On his hands were crimson fingerless gloves(kinda like kazuya's from tekken). He had golden eyes with his pupil being slit like a cats.

These two young pirates were on an adventure to find treasure, romance, and rivals they can test themselves against.

Yes sir, these two young adventures were… currently lost.

"Ryo, are you sure we are going the right way" Den said as he looked at Ryo with a questioning glance. No matter how much trouble he got them into Den still trusted Ryo with doing things as important as this, and as you can see this is not a good idea.

Ryo looked at the map he had in his hands, then glanced down to the compass in his lap, he looked at Den with a blank face. "Well from looking over the map the old man gave us and the compass I bought at that rather shady store, I've deduced that we are officially lost". Take note that Ryo said this all with a giant grin on his face.

Den looked at his friend then at the sky and then back at his friend and proceeded to choke Ryo with all his might.

"YOU GOT US LOST!"

"wait Den" Ryo stopped to gurgle out a choking noise, "I didn't get us lost".

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET US LOST, YOU SAID YOU HAD NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE GOING, I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE BOUGHT THAT LOG POSE, BUT INSTEAD YOU GOT THIS SHITTY COMPASS, HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT POSSIBLY GOTTEN US LOST!"

The boat they were on stopped lightly on something. Den looked up to see they had just landed on an island. There were palm tree's all sitting in rows, a gap was in the middle of the tree's with a path leading to a town. Den looked down to see a big shit-eating grin on Ryo's face.

"Told you I didn't get us lost, here we are on kaja island".

Den let go of Ryo's neck. Ryo gasped for air as his friend got out of the crappy boat and looked around. When he was done looking around Den turned around and gave Ryo a blank stare.

"….You live for now".

Ryo automatically shot up and saluted to Den as if he was his savior.

"SIR, I THANK YOU FOR THE CHANCE TO ALLOW ME TO LIVE, SIR!"

* * *

A while later Ryo and Den were walking around the town, which they found out was named larosa. Looking around Ryo noticed that the people around seemed to live in poverty as most of them seemed to be clothed in rags, or were very pale and skinny. Ryo turned his head to look at Den.

"Hey, Den do you think these guys look kinda sick to ya?"

Den took a glanced around and noticed the situation the people of the town seem to be in. He nodded his head at Ryo, understanding what he meant. Den turned his head back to Ryo.

"I think maybe we should scout the area to see what is going on" Den said as he turned to his friend. Ryo nodded his head and proceeded down the path they were already walking on. After watching his friend leave, Den turned to the right and started walking to the nearest bar for some info.

"Now then, lets see whats happening here".

As Ryo was walking the road he looked around and noticed as he walked further down the more better it seemed to get. Ryo looked to the center of the town and saw a gigantic building sitting the middle. The words "WORLD GOVERNMENT" were printed across the front of the building in big bold letters. Ryo gave the building a knowing look and thought, "_so that's whats going on, huh, maybe the fort here is as corrupt as.."_

Ryo didn't get to finish his thought as felt something rustling in his pocket. He looked down to see a girl no older than seven with dirt brown hair and brown eyes digging through his pocket. She stopped as soon as Ryo noticed here and prepared to run in fear, but did not know what was going to happen next.

Ryo place his hand on top of the girls head and crouched down to look her in the eyes. He gave a giant grin that spoke nothing but kindness as he looked the girl in the eyes.

"You do know stealings wrong right, well it doesn't really matter I just bet your hungry".

Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out one-hundred berries and handed it to the girl.

"here kid, get yourself something to eat, oh and try not to steal from strangers, or to steal in general, CAUSE THAT'S BAD TOO" he finished with a grin. Ryo turned around and walked away, leaving the girl to look at the retreating silhouette of his form.

* * *

Den was sitting in the bar a drink in his hand trying to figure out what was going on. His thoughts were on that of the poverty that was going on in the lower area, "_apparently the base here requires all supplies and provisions be sent to the base and therefore the upper section of the town, heh, just another form of this so called justice that the world government keeps boasting about"._

Den's thoughts were interrupted when a loud bang was heard from the front of the bar. He noticed that everyone tensed up at the sound. Den turned around and noticed that a group of soldiers had walked in with grins on their faces. The first one walked straight up to the bar counter and slammed his fist on the counter causing a slight indention on the wood.

"ALRIGHT" the marine said, "HOWS ABOUT YOU FILTHY BASTARDS GIVE UP THAT PAYMENT YOU OWE US!"

The bartender nervously tried to talk to the soldiers of the world government. "please, you already collected this month's payment, I have nothing else to offer".

The officer gave an angry look to the bartender as if he had just offended him.

"WELL, THE CAPTAIN SAYS ALL PAYMENTS ARE TO DOUBLE, SO YOU BEST PAY UP OR DO YOU WANT EVERYONE OF THESE FILTHY BASTARDS TO DIE!".

Den stopped drinking and got up. He looked the marine straight in the face, eye to eye. The marine gave a glare to Den. "THERE SOMETHING YOU WANN SAY, CAUSE WE CAN TAKE THIS OUTSI-"

He never got to finish his sentence as his body was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the bar. The rest of the soldiers rushed over to see that he had been knocked unconscious, with his eyes rolled in the back of his head and blood cascading down his face. They looked up to see Dens arm extended and his hand curled in a fist where he had just hit the marine.

"So the rest of you bastards want to take a crack at me" Den said his eyes glaring at the soldiers.

They charged towards Den ready to attack. The first one sent his fist flying at Den, but Den caught it with relative ease. Den slammed his elbow into the marines arm causing him to shout out in pain, he then threw the first one into the second marine. Den then dashed at he next soldier and connected his left fist to his face, effectively knocking him out. He then grabbed the last marine from behind and suplexed him into one of the tables in the bar.

Den looked around at his handiwork, pleased with himself he walked out of the bar into the road. He saw Ryo walking up to him and greeted his friend.

"Hey, found out the reason for why this is happening".

Ryo only nodded his head and walked towards the center of the town. Den followed behind knowing fulling what their intent was.

* * *

Two random marines were guarding the front gates of the base, yes folks these men have the most boring job ever. Well at least they had something to pass the time.

"I spy with my little eye, something that is-"

"tree"

"how did you know?"

"IT'S ALWAYS. A. TREE".

"Well fine then your turn".

"FINE, I spy with my little eye something that looks like two guys coming this way with angry looks".

"wow that's really specific how'd you come up with tha-"

The marine never got to finish as his head was slammed into the pavement by Den, then was thrown into the other marine knocking him out. Ryo and Den walked into the front gates of the base and noticed they were already surround by marines. A marine stood out from the rest of them simply because he was nine feet tall and was pretty muscular, he had scars all over his body and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" the giant said in a booming voice.

Ryo simply glared at the giant with a passive look.

"Are you captain jack?" Ryo said with nothing but anger in his voice.

"AND WHAT IF I AM?".

The giant never got an answer as he was slammed in the face by a jumping kick by Ryo. The giant was sent through the walls into the base by the force of the kick. Ryo dashed after him prepared to knock the living daylights out of him. The rest of the marines went to follow after him but were stopped by Den appearing before them.

"And where do you think you're goin'?" Den said with a slight hint of malice and humor in his voice. Marines with rifle in their hands moved to the front and unload a rain of bullets on Den, causing a cloud of smoke to appear where he was.

When the smoke cleared Den was standing there unharmed, except his skin had turned night black, with scales replacing his skin and claws replacing his fingers and toes. His teeth had all sharpened into fangs.

The marines were shocked that he had not been effected.

"WHAT THE HELL".

"OUR BULLETS DIDN'T AFFECT HIM"

"NO COULD HE POSSIBLY HAVE"

Den grinned showing his fangs. "**That's right, I ate a devil fruit, a mythical zoan type, the dragon dragon fruit: Type: obsidian, I'M DENMURA RYUUSEI, THE BLACK DRAGON!".**

Den charged forward ready to unleash havoc on his victims.

In the inside of the base the giant had just recovered from the kick Ryo sent his way and looked up to see Ryo walking into the base.

"You bastards always say some fake shit about justice", Ryo's anger was at his peak and an aura of power was around him, "But this is what you call honor, THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL JUSTICE, LEAVING PEOPLE IN POVERTY THAT THEY HAVE TO STRUGGLE TO SURVIVE, THEY HAVE TO STEAL TO EAT, WELL NO MORE, I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE JUSTICE, THE KIND THAT IS NOT CORRUPTED BY POWER!".

The giant captain got up to start the fight but was stopped as Ryo planted his elbow into his stomach with enough force to break his ribs. Ryo then jumped back and then sped forward and delivered a barrage of punches, effectively pummeling the marine dog with fists. He sent one final punch at the giant sending him flying. Just when Jack thought it was over, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Ryo planted is fist and his elbow in the small of the giants back.

"**GOD FIST STYLE: MOUNTAIN GOD'S EARTH SHATTERING QUAKE!"**

The giant was sent flying out of the base and landing on the ground outside, causing a crater a mile wide to be formed.

Ryo walked outside to see Den surround by the unconscious bodies of the platoon of marine soldiers. Ryo smiled at his first mate.

"So how'd it go".

Den returned back to his normal form and smirked at his captain.

"Pretty good captain, pretty good".

All of a sudden they heard a siren, informing them that the reinforcements were coming. Ryo sported a shocked face and yelled.

"Oh, shit man it's the 5-0, CHEESE IT!".

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO RUN WE ALREADY TOOK OUT ALL OF THESE GUYS, WHATS A FEW MORE", Den shouted as he was following Ryo in his urgency to get the hell up outta there.

"CAUSE MAN I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF FIGHTING, I JUST WANT SOME FOOD".

Den face palmed at his captains sure stupidity as the made their way towards the docks.

* * *

Three days later

The extortions and bribes that captain Jack had made and issued had been found out and the former captain was dishonorably discharged and the people of larosa had been given all their liberties back. Mysteriously a marine ship had been stolen from the docks and was never found.

Meanwhile forty something miles that-a-way.

Den was at the wheel steering the stolen marine vessel, as his captain was sitting at the front of the ship on the tip it enjoying the fresh sea air.

"Ryo you do realize, we're gonna need a lot more people than you and me to help with the ship and form a crew".

"Yup I know".

Den grinned at Ryo's simple answer and chuckled a little.

"WELL THEN CAPTAIN, WHERE TOO FIRST!" Den said with nothing but enthusiasm.

Ryo stood up and looked out to the distance, the sun setting in the sky, a giant smile on his face.

"WELL, MY BROTHER, OFF TO THE GRAND LINE, FOR THE GREATEST ADVENTURE EVER AND FOR A ENDLESS DREAM".

Den smiled as Ryo pointed where they wanted to go. Den looked at the log pose he had stolen from the marine base, then back at Ryo.

"uuuuh, Ryo, your pointing the wrong way, we wanna go north".

A bead of sweat went down the back of Ryo's head at his mistake and pointed at the direction the were meant to go.

"RIGHT I KNEW THAT!"

"Sure you did Ryo, sure you did".

As the two friends set sail with nothing but the clothes on their back, the winds in their sail, and the dreams in their hearts, they knew that this would be an ultimate adventure, with no limit in sight and no boundaries set, this was truly an endless dream.

"Ryo, that's still the wrong way your pointing".

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**AND SO HERES MY NEW FIC ENDLESS DREAM, FEATURING MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS RYO AND DEN, WITH THEIR CRAZY ANTICS AND RANDOM EXPLOSIONS WHERE WILL THEIR STUPIDITY LEAD THEM NEXT.**

_Preview for next chapter:_

**ENDLESS DREAM: ULTIMATE RESOLVE!: HOW STRONG IS YOUR PUNCH!**

Den: MY FIST IS SCORCHING RED!

* * *

Both ryo and den: read and review, also ikazuchi does not own one piece or any franchises similar to it, that's all oda.


End file.
